Someone I Can't Have
by BeastInMyHeart
Summary: She should not be on my mind. She's my brother's girlfriend, that makes her forbidden fruit.


I chewed on the end of my pencil as my eyes scanned the last question of the test repeatedly. There was no doubt that I knew the answer, I spent three days studying for this test, I was well educated on the subject. I just didn't want to be the first one to walk up to my professors desk to hand it in. I certainly did not want to be the victim to his wandering eyes and creepy smirk that made my skin crawl.

He is the only disturbing professor I had at California State University. He would find any reason to put his revolting hands on any girl in his classes, he would take advantage of a girl as she is walking away by checking out their ass.

I filled in the last question and glanced around the room to see everyone's heads are still down. With nothing to do I was getting irritated by my surroundings. I noticed two guys in front of me using cheat sheets; I hate cheaters. The girl to my left popped her gum every fifteen seconds, the blond guy to my right was tapping his pencil on the desk as his eyes scanned the same sentence. I could hear the clock ticking behind me. I couldn't seat here any longer.

I gathered my things before shuffling through the row, my movement got the attention of Professor Webster from his computer. I did not want to know what was making him smile widely through out the test.

"Done, already?" Ugh, my skin is crawling. He leaned over his desk and licked his lips. "I have to say that, you would be the student I miss the most."

I wanted to badly to smack him across the face, but he determined my final grade. He had all the power in his hands. So I just imagined it as I placed a measly grin on my lips and walked to the door without a word.

Hello summer!

I excitedly strolled to my dorm room as I thought about going home for three months. I missed my family so much, but I missed my old friends more. For the past year, I've only made one college friend, who is also my roommate. She dragged me out to parties and school events, but I threw myself into my grades so much that I didn't socialize like she did. I was the geek that would take a book to the football game, or type out a paper on my phone while I sat in the corner at a frat party.

"Hey, Karma! Are you done with your last class?!" I was greeted as I walked through the door by Jess. She is a fiery, dark redhead with bright blue eyes and freckles everywhere, breathtakingly attractive.

"Yeah, I had an uncomfortable goodbye with Professor Webster." I shuttered before stepping over my packed boxes to lay on my bed.

"Ew, he is so disgusting, I can't believe you couldn't transfer out of that class." She replied while throwing clothes messily into a box.

"All the other ones were booked. I'm just glad that I'm done with that class." I sighed happily as I watched her pack the rest of her stuff.

"Okay, ready to leave this ungodly place for three months." She beamed in her red cowgirl boots, faded torn denim shorts, plaid cut off shirt that was tied in the front and a black cowgirl hat.

I found out on the first day that Jess and I met, that we both live in Texas. While my home is in Austin, her's is in Dallas. She lives on a farm and I live in the suburbs. She told me stories about wrangling cattle and the rodeos that she was in. Turns out that she placed first in barrel running three summers in a row. Her sun-kissed skin and deep southern accent proved that she is a full born Texan, unlike me. My family and I moved to Texas ten years ago from New York. My parents were sick of the bustling city and fast pace living, they wanted a more quieter place.

Though it's 196 miles away, we vowed to visit each other over summer and keep in touch.

She sniffled into my ear as we embraced in the airport in front of my gate. I laughed and pulled back from her. She quickly wiped her hand under her eyes and gave me a lopsided grin.

"Why are you crying? We are going to see each other in two weeks." I giggled and she slapped my arm.

"I know that, doofus. These are tears of joy." I furrowed my brows and crossed my arms. "I can finally get a decent night of sleep without hearing you snore." She smirked as my mouth dropped open.

"I do not snore!" I exclaimed, catching that attention of a business man walking by with his neck pillow and four wheeled suitcase.

"That's what you think." She laughed as she waved at the guy to keep walking when she noticed his eyes were glued onto her exposed stomach. "Seriously, dude. Fuck off." She growled when he didn't budge with her hand gesture. His eyes looked up to her face to give her a glare and disappeared into the crowd.

I pulled Jess into a hug, "I'm going to miss your firecracker attitude."

"I'm not going to miss your snoring."

"Shut up." I narrowed my eyes to her as I dropped my hands to my side as a lady called my flight through the intercom. "That's me. I will see you in two weeks."

She nodded her head. "Bye, Karmy. Text me when you land and I will do the same." I smiled, she always cared about me.

I inhaled a long breath as the plane began to move. I hate flying. It doesn't make it any better that I'm stuck between a kid that keeps bouncing in his seat and a drunk man with horrible hygiene. I gripped the armrest and closed my eyes when the plane sped up and ascended. I dug out my iPod to drown out the annoying passengers of the plane for the next three hours.

Music always saves me.

I rushed through the tunnel in a ferocious rage. I endured the kid pulling on my hair and tapping on my shoulder to tell me something that was utterly pointless. I was fine when the inebriate man continued getting up for the bathroom. But I lost it when after his fifth drink, his face ran pale while beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. I could see it coming and before I was able to make a move for the barf bag, he leaded over and blew chucks all over me, then passed out.

I sat for an hour with vomit stained clothing with the kid kept laughing at me. I held my nose from the smell that didn't leave after I went to the bathroom to clean it up the best I could. I hate flying.

"Karma, My baby!" I was startled from the distasteful thoughts of people in my head by my mother's shriek. "Honey, what happened to your clothes?" She asked as I got closer to her open arms.

"I don't want to talk about it." I growled. My dad greeted me and took my bag from my shoulder.

We began to walk out of the airport as my mom started her questioning. "How was your last days of college? Did you do well on your finals? Oh, are you happy to be home?" I pulled out my phone and texted Jess that I landed safely and that I would call her later as we got into the car. "I'm so happy that both of my kids are going to be home for three mouths. We finally get to meet Zen's girlfriend." She continued with her rant while bouncing in her seat like a child that is on a sugar high.

"He has another girlfriend?" I asked, lending forward. Since Zen has joined the Peace Corps, six years ago, he's had a new girl toy each year. His choice in the girls wasn't that great either. He has only brought home three to meet the family, each time claiming that he was in love with them.

He has had the talker, that would annoy anyone with her advanced knowledge of history and facts.

Then there was the brunette that never shaved and can clear a room with the body odor that lingered around her.

And the last one that we had the honor of meeting and was surprisingly not as bad as the others. She was a tall blonde with a spray on tan, very attractive, but ordered him around like he was a dog. He kissed the floor she walked on.

"Honey, sit back and put on your seat belt." My mother replied, my dad laughing while his eyes focused on the road. "Yes, this one sounds better than the last one. I could tell he is in love with her." She grinned and clapped her hands together.

"He is in love with every girl." I argued while sitting back in my seat as my dad pulled up to our house.

I smiled as I entered my room, seeing everything the same since that last time I was here. I threw my bags onto my bed and walked over to the dresser to light a soothing vanilla incense. I laid down on the bed, closed my exhausted eyes while the peaceful aroma filled my nostrils. My body suddenly filled with excitement as I thought about seeing my old friends. I grabbed my phone, immediately going to my contact book and calling the first person I wanted to talk to.

"Hey, girl! I thought you forgot about me." A high pitched voice answered the phone, making me grin and get up from my bed to unpack.

"How could I forget about my best friend?" I laughed. "What is happening tonight?"

"Going to Red, of course. Lauren, Liam, and Soleil, will be there. Oh my god, it is going to be a high school reunion." Shane shrilled so loud that I had to pull the phone away.

"I can't wait to see everyone. You want to pick me up?" I asked, looking at the clothes I had hanging in my closet.

"Yeah, we are meeting there at nine, so I will get you at eight-thirty. Got to go, kisses."

Red is the hottest club in Austin, but it's no different from all the other ones. With the booming bass that riddles your heart, intoxicated and sweaty people grinding on each other, while others empty their stomaches outside and in the one stalled bathrooms. Ah, I love clubs.

I skipped joyfully down the stairs with five minutes to spare. My parents were in the living room watching some cheesy romantic comedy.

"Honey, where are you going? Zen and his girlfriend will be here in a few hours." My mother informed me before I could reach the door. I smiled when I turned to face them.

"I'm just going out with the old gang. I will see them tomorrow." I replied with my hand on the handle and my phone vibrating in my purse. I knew it is Shane, telling me that he is outside.

My mother sighed and gave me a smile grin. "Fine, just be careful and don't get home too late." I nodded and said my goodbyes, bolting out the door before she could say anything else.

As I walked towards the car, I heard cat calls coming from in front of me. I shook my head at Shane and Lauren, with their fingers in their mouths, making high pitch whistles.

"Miss sexy, here. You're going to break a lot of hearts tonight." Shane announced as my two favorite friends got out of the car and embraced me.

"She's already breaking mine." Lauren smirked while her eyes glided up and down my body.

Lauren has always tried to get with me since I met her freshmen year of high school in history class. She use to leave sweet notes in my locker and made endless attempts to spend time with me. We have made out a few times, but never further than that, and I will never let it get too far.

"I missed you two so much." I laughed when I pulled away from the group hug.

"The gay trio is back!" Shane shouted as he jumped up and down and clapping his hands. Shane is gay and you already know Lauren is a lesbian. As for me, I am bisexual. Love, to me, sees no gender and has no limits. As long as I find someone that makes my heart happy.

—

The smell of sweat and alcohol filled my nose, the erotic beat made my blood pump to its rhythm, and my stomach swarmed with excitement. I get to finally drink, dance and have fun with my old friends.

Lauren, Shane and I walked up to Soleil and Liam at the bar, they already had shots waiting for us. I was introduced to Liam when I became friend's with Shane. It is like a package with those two, if you are friends with one you are certainly friends with the other. Liam and Soleil were together for two years before freshmen year and they are still going strong. I want a relationship like theirs; a very tender bond with acceptance, loyalty, and love.

"Karma!" Soleil shirked as I got close. The force of her hug made me stumble back with a giggle. "I get my gossip girl back."

"For three months." I replied.

"Ugh, don't remind me of the little time I have with you." She dramatically threw her head back and placed her hand on her forehead. She is a drama queen.

"Hey, Karm." Liam spoke up as he stepped up and briefly squeezed me in his arms.

"You look good." I whispered to him as the others grabbed a shot.

"Thank you. You do too."

They made a toast to me being back home then ordered four more arounds of shots. The warm feeling began to spread through my body and my muscles instantly relaxed. After a few more shots, Lauren wrapped her arms around me from behind and placed her chin on my shoulder. She is the type of person that love to hold someone close when she is drunk, she invariably goes to me.

I could feel her hot breath on my ear as she whispered, "Let's dance." I nodded and allowed her to take me by the wrist and drag me to the middle of the floor.

She pulled me into her, hands resting on my waist while my arms hung around her neck. Her leg confidently slipped between mine as she began to grind against me. The tequila began to make my head swarm, I closed my eyes and nuzzled my nose into her neck. Her perfume overwhelming my senses, making my knees grow weak and shivers run down my spine. Time to let everything go.

—

Hours passed, drinks were ingested, and provocative dancing happened with Lauren and strangers. We all piled into a taxi, since everyone was too drunk to drive. My house was the closest, I stumbled out of the car with a laugh from the joke Liam told us.

"Okay, guys. We need to do a greasy lunch tomorrow. I know we are all going to be hungover." I slurred while fishing out my keys. Lauren hopped out and planted a kiss on my cheek along with a hug.

Everyone said goodnight and I allowed the annoyed driver to depart.

Now my mission is to get to bed without waking anyone up. James Bond time.

I was able to sneak up stairs without disturbing the sleeping house, or at least I hope I didn't wake anyone. Walking on that stupid squeaky step that I totally forgot about, then my stumbling at the top. I guess I'm not James Bond after all.

I closed my door softly, avoiding to turn on the light, hoping that I still remembered the layout of my room. I took off my clothes, leaving them in front of the door with one thing on my mind.

Sleep.

I got a little too excited to be able to sleep in for the first time in months and quickly moved to my bed. Strangely, I got a whiff of coconut when I dropped my purse on the floor.

I released a loud moan when my head hit the pillow. I turned on my side and reached out for my second pillow that I love to hug it and bury my face into it.

My eyes shot open when I felt bare skin on my finger tips. "What the hell?" I yelled while falling off the bed in my haste. A girly groan filled the room as my bed shifted. I jumped to my feet and ran over to the light switch.

My brows furrowed when the light revealed a blonde laying in my bed, covering her eyes while she sat up.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I grabbed my hair brush. I'm too drunk for this.

"Um, your parents told me that you most likely wouldn't be home tonight. So they put me in your bed." She rubbed the back of her neck as she yawned. "They didn't want me to sleep in the same bed as your brother."

It took me awhile for me to process the information she gave me for three reasons. One, the alcohol I consumed was not cooperating with my brain. Two, I was very tired and felt like I haven't slept in months, which is true because I've been working my ass off in college. Three, this stunning blonde that's sitting in my bed is in her bra. Now, I am silently hoping that she has sweats on under the covers.

"Ugh, I could sleep on the couch. I am so sorry about this." The blonde beauty spoke after I didn't reply to her. She slid out of bed, I held my breath. She definitely wasn't wearing sweats. No, she was in boy shorts.

My mouth bobbed while I gripped my hair brush tighter. She collected all her things and while she was putting on her jeans, my eyes were glued to her ass that was hanging out of the shorts as she bent over. She began to walk towards me, bring my eyes to meet hers. She raised a perfectly scalped eyebrow as she stopped in front of me. Her green eyes darted around, first to my eyes, then to the floor, back to my eyes, over my shoulder, then landed on the hair brush that I was holding up.

"Are you going to murder me with the hair brush or…" She trailed off with a smirk. I cleared my throat and threw the brush back onto my dresser.

I can make a sentence, right? Let's try. "You don't sleep on couch." Good job, idiot! The blonde covered her mouth and laughed. Yes, she is still in her bra and yes, her abs flex when she laughs and yes, I am staring.

"You must've had a great night." She smiled as she, to my great disappointment, moved her black leather jacket over her abdomen. "I kinda have to go through the door to get to the couch." She added while pointing over my shoulder.

I raised my index finger, closed my eyes and took a breath. "You don't have to sleep on the couch." Go me! "I just wasn't expecting anyone in my bed. Especially, a very hot blonde." I did a face palm, literary, while the girl chuckled and blushed.

"It's okay." She assured with a grin, I nodded and side stepped out of the way. "See you in the morning, Karma."

"Yeah. Goodnight, uh."

"Amy." She said before walking out the door, she gave me one last smile before disappearing.

I stood in the same spot for longer than I should. My mind repeating "Amy" over and over again. I shook my head to rid the thoughts, flipped off my light and crawled back into bed. A coconut fragrance surrounded me and my thoughts were invaded with the blonde again.

She should not be on my mind.

She's my brother's girlfriend, that makes her forbidden fruit.

**Tell me what you guys think! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
